Rin and Sesshomaru picture challange
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Every picture has a thousand stories and I can take any picture and write one of the many stories it tells wit Inuyasha and Kagome in it. Rules and how you would send picture to write a story about will be in this with a story of a picture I pick Sesshomaru and Rin only and soon to be LEMONS BLUE ROZE


Jaken was NOT in a good mode, ever since the incident 4 days ago he has been grouchy (even for Jaken). The girl Rin was now 18 years old and she had grown into a beautiful woman indeed, but she still bug the hex out of Jaken. The incident was almost the limit, if it wasn't for his lord he would have send the brat away, but for some odd reason his Lord still wanted her with him. He would have thought the incident would have made his Lord mad and want to send her away as well.

FLASH BACK

_Jaken and Rin were sitting by a small fire, their Lord Sesshomaru had gone to a hot spring to clean himself for even demons had to take baths. So it just left the toad demon and the girl sitting by themselves. Then Rin got up and began to walk towards the hot springs. _

_"What are you doing Rin?" Jaken ask curiously, the girl stop and smiled with a small blush. _

_"I was going to take a bath with Sesshomaru." Rin said as if it was nothing, Jaken drop his staff and a complete shock look on his face. Rin wave bye as she continue to the hot spring. Jaken finally snap out of it and ran up and stop right in front of Rin._

_"RIN ARE YOU INSANE, ONLY A FOOL WOULD GO AND BATHE WITH LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled but mad and a little frightful if his Lord were to blame him he was as good as dead. Rin just smile as she went around him while saying. _

_"Don't worry, it wouldn't be the first time if I bathe with him." Rin said, again Jaken jaw fell to the floor. Jaken finally snap out of it and began to pull on Rin robe to pull her back. _

_"RIN PLEASE DON'T SESSHOMARU MIGHT KILL ME IF YOU WENT!" Jaken yelled, Rin stop and turn to Jaken._

_"Why would he kill you?" Rin ask, jaken shook his head while he explain. _

_"Because he doesn't want to be bothered and if you were to go, he might kill me!" Jaken yelled, Rin gasp and nodded then she followed Jaken back to the small fire and sat down to wait for Sesshomaru._

END OF FLASH BACK

After Jaken had gotten over the fear of death he yelled at Rin and scowled her for thinking Sesshomaru would want a human to bathe with him. And so we then end up here, with a grumpy Jaken trying to think of a way to get Rin back for making him beg her, a lower human girl. Jaken had went for an walk to help clear his head, trying to think of a good pay back without upsetting his Lord. He continue to walk deep in thought, but then stop when he herd someone giggle, at first Jaken thought it was his imagination but he then herd it again.

"What the devil?" Jaken whispered as he look to see who was giggling. He was soon behind a bush when he herd someone moan as if they had just relax, he then move the bush quietly out of the way to see the most horrible he had seen in his life. There was Rin and his Lord, Sesshomaru was laying on his back smiling while he look up and had one hand on Rin waist. Rin head was on his chest her eyes where slightly closed until she saw Jaken. She move her head up slightly using both of her hands. Her eyes were wide open showing her beautiful brown eyes and giving Jaken a bright smile.

(That is where picture would fit ^)

"Hi master Jaken," She said, Jaken mouth was wide open even when a bug landed on it and went into his mouth. Rin got up with Sesshomaru doing the same as well, his smile disappeared but Rin kept hers.

"W-what is go-going o-on?" Jaken ask stuttering, Rin look at Sesshomaru as if asking for permission Sesshomaru just smile as a yes. Rin turn around, and smile once again.

"We were going to tell you later, but I guess now id better than never Rin slightly blushing.

"T-ell m-me what?" Jaken stuttered again, Rin smile as she stood open as Sesshomaru wrap his arms around Rin waist.

"Me and Sesshomaru are mates, and I'm pup." Rin said, Sesshomaru smile at the thought while holding her closer. Jaken now notice the lump that indicated that she was at least a month pregnant with but look 2 months to humans, which is because her pregnancy would last about 6 months. Jaken saw in pure shock, until he finally began to scream like if his nightmare had come true…

Jaken shoot up from the ground, it was dark he was by a fire and he was sweating head to toe.

'Oh thank goodness,' Jaken thought 'It was just a horrible nightmare.' Jaken began to calm down until he herd a 'biss.' Jaken turn around to see Rin in Sesshomaru arms while laying against a tree trying to get his attention.

"Master Jaken, I'm hungry can you get me some fish, I think the pup is hungry as well." Rin whispered, Jaken stared at her, before he fell on his knees shrieking.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

MEAN WHILE, 100 MILES AWAY

Inuyasha and the other were sleeping peacefully, it seem nothing was wrong, but then Inuyasha suddenly covered his ears when he herd some one scream

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

BACK TO JAKEN

Jaken had finally stop yelling when he fell to the ground in exhaustion but was still conscious.

'What else can God do to me?' Jaken thought, and was shock when he herd some one yell.

"KAGOME WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCREAM!"

WELL, END OF STORY BY THE WAY IF YOU DON'T GET WHAT HAPPEN. INUYASHA THOUGH IT WAS KAGOME SCREAMING NOT JAKEN WHICH MEANT HE SOUND KIND OF GIRLISH. ANY WAY THIS STORY IS CALLED sun day AS WELL AS THE NAME OF THE PIC, THE PIC IS MADE BY jadeT WHICH CAN BE FOUND AT art/Sunny-day-28877981 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, REQUEST OF STORY IS FROM SessRinz HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS WELL.

MUST READ THIS:

WHAT THIS FAN FIC IS A CHALLENGE IN WHICH I CAN TAKE ANY PICTURE YOU HAVE OF ANY CHARATER PARINGS I LISTEN AS PART OF MY RULES IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THE WAY YOU SEND IT TO ME IS FIRST YOU GO TO GOOGLE (or any websit) AND LOOK UP PIC CLICK IT TO MAKE IT BIG, THEN CLICK IT AGAIN SO YOU WILL GO TO WEBSIT WHERE PIC WAS MADE AT. THEN ONCE THERE GO TO WHERE YOU WOULD LOOK UP PASIFIC WEBSIT WITH .COM OR .ORG AND COPY WHAT IS IN THE SEARCH INGION. THEN GO BACK TO FANFICTION WESITE ON MY STORY YOU ARE ON NOW. GO TO WHERE YOU WOULD WRITE NOTES TO ME AND PASTE WHAT YOU COPY IN THE SEARCH INGION THERE (the white box's where you type words at the bottom). THEN I WILL GET IT AND MAKE A STORY FROM IT NO MATTER WHAT, RULES TO THIS ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND ALSO CREDIT ISSUE AND SUCH. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND HOPE YOU LOVE STORY.

I WILL WRITE ANY RATING FROM K-M INCLUDING LEMONS, BUT THERE ARE A FEW RULES.

COUPLES MUST BE SESSHOMARU AND ADULT RIN NOT BUTS

IF YOU OWN PIC AND DO NOT APPERIATE ME DOING THIS, SIMPLY CONTACT ME THROUGH WHITE BOX'S AND I WILL GET RID OF IT.

MUST SEND ME WEBSITE OR WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DO IT.

NO BREKING MY RULES

AND FINALLY CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN TO PERSON WHO MADE PIC, PROMISE.

OTHER THAN THAT, GO NUTS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
